infinitythequestforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
East
East & West Logistics (EWL) East & West Logistics is a corporation thats goals were inspired by FPOS (Free people of space). EWL's ranking structure is different to others, as it uses numbers and letters to determine what job and how much experience the person has had in past and present games, and similar activities. Rank example: 6 - A5 = Pilot first class with max experience (more then 2 months playing the game with fighters). Experience is shown through the end number and only changes once you have been seen performing a feat of extraordinary properties an th loyalty to EWL 1 being the lowest for new people and 5 being the top. 1 and 2 have only the first number and no second one. Example 1 - AA = Leader and creator of EWL SleepyNinja whereas 2 - AB = the military leader. Rank structure with letters for rank after description: 1 = leader and creator of EWL (AA) 2 = military leader (AB) 3 = board of executives: Head of the board A) Board members (B). 4 = research team: Head of the research team (A) Research team (B) Reception ©. 5 = Science division: Head of the Science division (A) Science team members (B) Reception ©. 6 = other jobs: Attack pilots (A) Trader (B) Miners © Advertisers (D) Like all corporations a board of executives will vote on changes and discuss possible future development and pathway that a company takes and as such EWL has such a board of executives to make sure not all power is in one man and that his/her goals must be agreed upon by the board with major changes being done through a complete referendum where every member gets a vote major changes are constituted as changes of EWL's goals, morals, objectives and changes in military leadership but no such change can occur to the original creator to prevent mutiny the board and referendums were put in place. EWL is against unprovoked attack of innocent people by pirates whom may not gain much in exchange for the destruction. EWL is very open to alliances and plans on creating at one stage the largest coalition of corporations dedicated to safe trade and mining practices in the future with aid from the many corporations springing up around the infinity universe and plan on have little to no enemies by the end of there plans. Ultimate goal and how EWL will achieve it EWL plans on owning a solar system not just a planet but a solar system dedicated to safe trade, mining and general fun flying around with a safe port to refuel in deep space. EWL plans on creating a coalition of corporations which would control surrounding solar systems and planets and each would aid in the event of attack from outsiders.EWL also plans on making this a heavy mining area to fund it's primary goals and it fleet with any luck this could actually be pulled off.on the first day of the release SleepyNinja will start an expedition to fin the suitable area build up wealth through EWL's primary sources of income ( Knowledge and locations of stellar objects) and by going through the markets and will then begin to work on getting a base camp up and running with help from allies and possibly a lot of very hard work construction will begin and member will be recruited to help with both construction and defense of the area and once set up EWL will begin the setting up more permanent turrets and defenses to ensure a safe haven for all to trade, refuel, launch expeditions, buy sell knowledge and even set up mining operations once EWL sets up first that is unless there allies of course. EWL will begin hiring just before the general community is aloud to partake in the testing of the game during alpha and or beta stages of the game. 15:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC)West